


In (his) Silence

by AXL_Reality



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mildly OOC (My fault), Platonic Relationships, Spoilers for Act 2, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXL_Reality/pseuds/AXL_Reality
Summary: The MANKAI company dorm which is always filled with buzz gets a moment of silence - rare but not an unwelcomed one.Ch1: Hisoka and HomareCh2: Chikage/Itaru
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare & Mikage Hisoka, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 39





	1. He prefers this Arisu

**Author's Note:**

> The only romantic ship here might be ChikaIta and Juban. HisoHoma might be (if someone pushes me down that ship) but the rest are platonic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka experienced a cold day harsher than this chill but he's still alive.

Today is cold - the wind, the bench where Mikage Hisoka passed out on, the falling snow.

It's chilling, that certain one where it just clings on his clothes, far enough to keep it from stinging his skin yet still close for him to recognize if someone shoos it away from him.

Hisoka sluggishly cracks his eyes open, turning towards the person whose warmth (for the first time in a while, not his voice) alerted him. Prominent mauve, almost magenda locks enters his blurry vision, crushing underneath its feet the last string of possibility that it is not Arisugawa Homare who sat right beside him. Or perhaps it might really be another person (maybe Sagishima again) as the Poet kept his silence, hand holding one of his notebooks and a pen.

He keeps his ruby irises behind its lids and thick lashes. Breathing even, face solemn. In his silence, Homare is elegant, sophisticated. Homare's mind is always on a place none from the Winter Troupe can reach, yet at this moment, it feels like his heart has gone somewhere even Hisoka cannot go to.

_That, Hisoka doesn't want to feel again._

"Aris--"

"Finally!! The greatest of my poems will be penned today! A hand on Homare's coat reveals the rubies that are now staring at Hisoka's beryl ones. Homare who claims he cannot understand human hearts can perfectly portray shock at Hisoka's action. Shock finally turning into enlightenment to glee. Ironic it may seem but Hisoka is aware of how expressive his troupemate is. "Has Hisoka's drive for art finally called upon him to seek for my poems?"

Excitement that bloomed like flower, Homare doesn't even bother to hold his anticipation back. Cheeks redder than usual, eyes sparkling brighter than the summer sun. Homare threatens to end winter earlier this year with his passionate outburst. "Well then, I shall recite it to you!"

" I don't need it."

"Such a cold-hearted attitude towards art!" Homare huffs. "So what's it that you want? Marshmallows?"

Hisoka wants to say that he doesn't need them right now, to say that he doesn't want to feel like Homare is leaving him like how August did, to say that he's thankful for Homare, the Winter troupe, Izumi and MANKAI company's existence.

"Nn." He nodded with a small smile on his lips which is of a reason Homare might not understand.

"As expected." Sighing, the Poet produces a bag of tasty marshmallows from his coat. He offers it to Hisoka, which the younger man receives. "Now, now, shall we return to our room, Hisoka-kun? The cold will definitely be more than we can bear."

Hisoka experienced a cold day harsher than this chill but he's still alive. Even so, he stands then follows the loud and eccentric Poet inside their warm home.

_Just as I thought, I really do refer this Arisu..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me for just love mailing Homare... I just love him 😭💓💓


	2. Nothing Goes Unnoticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having ChikaIta brainrot. Sorry if some parts go OOC; they're in love, your honour

Springtime night sky is so clear that the full moon can be seen right above as it illuminates the courtyard brighter than the cheap bulbs their Yakuza troupemate installed. Although Utsuki Chikage likes the calmness it brings as he's walking underneath it, he cannot lie on how his pace increased as soon as he sees the door with 103 plate on it. With the mistake of not checking on the time before entering his room however, he gets greeted by a loud slam of hands on the poor table.

" **Hah?! You tryin' to get a piece of me, fucking Noob?** "

Chikage entered their room at the worst possible time — Chigasaki Itaru right in the middle of a ranking game.

  
Poorly lit room with only light coming from the monitors, rapid clicking of the mouse, fingers running on the keyboard with lightning speed. Itaru's eyes dart from one side to another, catching the smallest of the smallest of his enemies' weaknesses and using it as a leverage to inch closer to victory.

Chikage softly closes the door then leans on the wall behind his roommate, watching the other's carnelian eyes glow with killing intent rivaling the strongest of the enemies the bespectacled man faced before.

Itaru at work is a flawless and composed person who does his job efficiently. Itaru at stage is a dedicated actor whose passion never pales in comparison with the rest of the troupe. Itaru in front of his computer is a ruthless gamer, despite his skill, someone who doesn't hold back in exploiting all the privileges of being a whale.

_If he were to choose though, he prefers the Itaru he would only show to Chikage._

  
"Ah, Senpai has returned." Chikage has been so immersed in his thoughts that he doesn't notice his kouhai standing right in front of him. All of his monitors flash blue with big words "YOU WIN" on them that is why he finally acknowledged Chikage’s presence. "Otsu~"

"I'm back and bought what you asked." He says as he notices Itaru's eyes on the convenience store bag slung on his arm. He stretches out his arms then lets the other man rummage through the bag to get his two litre soda and snacks while avoiding Chikage's spicy crackers. "Seriously, Chigasaki you should eat other than junk food on weekends."

"I could say the same to you, Senpai. You should seriously stop overeating spicy food." Teasing, Itaru returns to his game with his snacks only for his keyboard to be snatched by Chikage. His brows furrow and for sure a complaint will follow that the Green-haired man speaks before the Blonde can.

"You haven't paid for that yet, _Itaru_." The bespectacled man purposely calls his Kouhai by his given name to distract him. Pale and sleep-deprived skin turns pink, Chikage enjoys the boyfriend-exclusive blush Itaru has on his face. "Now, you pay me by sleeping with me on my bed..." He snickers. "That is after taking a bath; you stink."

"Aw, there goes all the fluff," Itaru sighs, grabbing a towel from his side of the room along with some toiletries. "You really are unromantic, Senpai." Chikage chuckles at how his partner cutely sulks at him as he approaches the other man. Enclosing his cheeks betweens his palms, the Green-haired man gives Itaru a quick peck on his lips. His face burning a brighter shade of red, the Blonde tilts his head backwards to free itself from Chikage's hold.

"Yes, I love you too that I didn't mind kissing you even if you didn't brush your teeth yet," He further teases, amused by how Itaru still manages to act all grumpy while getting his phone on the table. "Hey, leave your phone here. No in-bath gaming."

"Fine, fine." Itaru leaves it and takes his change of clothes instead while Chikage climbs to his bed to prepare it for both of them.

  
Moonlight spills from the open door and traces Itaru's figure in silver. Right before he steps out, the words the Blonde mumbled catches Chikage off-guard, "I really prefer if you just continued to silently watch me do gaming like I'm the prettiest person you've seen in your life." He's gone for more than a couple of minutes yet the Green-haired man's periwinkle eyes still linger on the now closed door.

  
"Seriously, nothing about me goes past you unnoticed."


End file.
